


Для тебя, Рио-Рита

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аллен видел Джека, и Аллен знает Джека. И потому его письма он откладывает в отдельную стопку и не торопится отвечать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для тебя, Рио-Рита

_Знаю твои дела; ты ни холоден, ни горяч;_  
_О, если бы ты был холоден, или горяч!_  
Откр., 3:15

Аллен помнит Джека пьяным, трезвым, счастливым, сосредоточенным, спящим (в своей постели, в его постели, на плече Нила, в поле, на заднем сидении, посреди разделительной полосы). Он помнит о Джеке его короткие жесткие волосы, записи католических месс, звонки Биллу Бакли из автомата где-то в Бруклине, креплёное вино, бейсбольные карточки, запах мыла и сухой травы от его одежды. Он видел Джека в аудитории, за рулём, за стойкой бара в двух шагах от шумного Манхэттена, в поездах, в автобусах, в конусе тёплого света от покачивающегося над головой фонаря. Аллен видел Джека, и Аллен знает Джека. И потому его письма он откладывает в отдельную стопку и не торопится отвечать.

Питер роется в его шкафу, пытаясь найти достаточно пристойную рубашку для того, чтобы сходить в музей Гиме, Грегори разглагольствует, размахивая бутылкой вина – креплёного вина – и закинув ноги в нечистых ботинках на постель. Аллен напевает под нос «Для тебя, Рио-Рита». За окнами воют собаки и заливаются птицы. За окнами пасмурно четвёртые сутки, словно Париж превратился в нервную семнадцатилетнюю девицу, которую бросили на выпускном.

Джек должен ему деньги, разговор, бутылку «Канадиан Клаба», которую проспорил в сорок девятом, книгу Генри Торо, поездку к морю, пару поцелуев, так и не случившихся на узкой койке в общежитии Колумбийского университета, потому что они оба были безобразно пьяны. Аллену нравится Торо, потому что он понимает одиночество. Джек отложил «Уолден» после двадцатой страницы, но так и не вернул.

Зато по вечерам он рассказывал последние новости воображаемого бейсбола: Панчо Вилья получил травму голеностопа, а Лу Гериг впечатляющим Грэнд Слэмом заработал четыре очка и обеспечил победу своей команде. Правда, позже он неловко споткнулся и едва не растянулся у самых ворот, но единственный, у кого хватило ума пару раз ядовито пошутить по этому поводу – Джек Льюис. А все знают, что язык у Джека Льюиса без костей.

Аллен понимает, что после паршивого дня или бутылки токайского ему непременно приснится, как Джек возвращается домой босиком, безобразно пьяным, а луна влажно отражается в лужах на дороге, и потому позволяет увести себя из крошечного номера на Жи-ле-Кер в музей Гиме, на набережную Бранли, в ресторан, в дом очередной подруги Грегори, а потом, в чужой постели, в прокуренном баре, в тёмном переулке, на пустыре за строящимся зданием на другом конце города сам расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Питера и влажно целует в шею. Большего приглашения не нужно ни одному из них. Аллен помнит Джека, и потому коротко благодарно кивает, когда ему протягивают ампулу, или порошок, или бумажную конвалюту.

Джек заходит в дом, целует мать в лоб, если она ещё не спит, смывает уличную грязь со ступней, поднимается наверх, держась за стены, потому что коридор опасно покачивается перед глазами, а над лестницей, кажется, поработал Мауриц Эшер. Джек стаскивает с себя рубашку – запачканную, местами рваную, но всё еще слабо пахнущую мылом и сухими колосьями – и ставит пластинку с записью мессы. Валится на кровать лицом вниз, с силой сжимая пальцами ноющие виски. Аллен читает кадиш. Аллен мало пьет, зато у него есть поэзия, и Питер, и письма, и пасмурное небо над городом, и два книжных магазина поблизости, где он иногда читает стихи по вечерам, а иногда бездумно перелистывает новые издания «Олимпии», силясь понять, что он делает на этой улице, в этом городе, в этой жизни.

У Джека точно нет проблем с чувством собственной идентичности – для этого он слишком много пьёт. Джек читает отрывки из своей книги на шоу Стиви Аллена, или идёт домой, сжимая подмышкой рулон бумаги для телетайпа, или валяется в поле прямо на холодной земле – ночью на спине, лицом кверху.

Аллену пишет Джек, Аллену пишет Билл, иногда – Нил. Нил женат, но это ему ещё ни разу не помогло. Джек должен ему денег и не собирается возвращать. Билл подумывает приехать, и это не кажется хорошей новостью им обоим. Аллен перегибается через парапет на набережной и долго смотрит в толщу мутной речной воды, смотрит на собственное изломанное отражение на стекле бутылки, смотрит на то, как Грегори встаёт посреди крошечной сцены и разводит руками, словно заранее извиняется за каждое из своих слов – он собирается читать «Бомбу».

В зале становится очень тихо, и это предгрозовая тишина, готовая порваться, как пыльная тряпка.


End file.
